


The Bremen Lovers

by MrAnonArtemis



Category: Fairy Musketeers
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Brothers, Cat, Dog - Freeform, Donkey - Freeform, Furry, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Peeping, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Watching, chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis
Summary: Randagio uncovers a messy secret his brothers are keeping from him.
Relationships: Randagio/Cane/Alector/Asel





	The Bremen Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission.

It had been many hours since the sun had set. Nothing but the glow of the full moon gleamed in through the windows of the small house. The interior, meanwhile, was illuminated by the warm glow of candlelight from the ceiling. The air of the house was filled with the familiar sounds of honing tunes, adjusting pitches, and a slowly forming chorus of music.  
The four Brothers of Bremen stood on the makeshift stage they had constructed only a few days prior. A broken yet passionate stream of music emanated from their instruments as they went about solidifying their act. Randagio the Cat relented and stopped playing, calmly placing his instrument down.  
“What’s wrong, Brother?” asked Cane the Dog. “Why have you stopped playing?”  
“We’ve been practicing our music for hours, Brothers. I’m in need for a long sleep,” Randagio explained before a loud lawn escaped from his maw.  
“You’re really going to quit now, Brother?” asked Asel the Donkey. “You were so eager to practice earlier.”  
“That was this morning. We’ve been going all day,” Randagio stated further before hopping off the stage. “I’m dedicated to practicing as much as the rest of you but we’ve got to sleep at some point.”  
Alector the Chicken crossed his arms and gave a pouty expression. “If you want to turn in early, Brother, then that’s just fine. We’ll continue practicing a little longer,” he explained simply.  
“Yeah! I’ve definitely got some more energy in me!” Asel stated excitedly.  
“Same!” Cane added while readying his instrument.  
Randagio yawned again as he headed towards the nearby stairs. “Fine by me. Just make sure you all get some sleep at some point,” he said before making his way upstairs.  
No sooner had he left the sight of his brothers that Randagio began to feel a ping of guilt start to build up within him. Reaching the top of the stairs, the darkened hallways of the upper level further increased the cat’s uncomfortable levels of loneliness. It only took a few more steps forward for his sleepiness to fade away and be replaced with a newfound energy.  
“What am I doing?” he asked himself while continuing the stare down the hallway. He peered back towards the light of the stairway and sighed. “A band needs to practice together. Especially brothers.” With a newfound confident smile and an added puff to his chest, Randagio turned around and made his way back down the stairs.  
As the cat made his way back downstairs, he quickly noticed the lack of music permeating the air. This was the first time that a lack of music had made him feel happy. They hadn’t started practicing yet. He could still rejoin them at the perfect moment.  
He jumped over the last step and posed at the foot of the stairs, awaiting the joyful reactions of his brothers. Surprisingly, however, he was greeted with an empty room. The stage was now completely empty with everyone’s instruments placed neatly down on the wooden surface. Randagio cocked his head suspiciously as he made his way forward. The entire house was now terribly quiet.  
“Now where did they all wander off to?” Randagio asked himself as he stepped back onto the stage. He made his way towards the white curtains that made up the back of the stage. He quickly pulled them aside, exposing the darkened segment of the living room that had been left abandoned since the construction of the stage. Randagio’s ears perked up as his eyes fell upon an ajar doorway before him. “I completely forgot about this room.” He stepped off the back of the stage and slowly approached the door. His ears twitched again as familiar voices echoed from the room beyond the threshold. He reached towards the door. “Now what are they doing in here?”  
The door made no sound as Randagio pushed it open enough to slip inside. He was about to call out to his missing brothers, when an overbearing odor hit his nostrils. He felt his entire body shake with a vibration that he had yet to feel at any point before.   
He slowly collapsed to the floor, silent and heavy breaths escaping him as the new scent enveloped his senses. What could this be? It wasn’t a bad smell. If anything, it seemed to make Randagio feel more alert and excited. He wishes to speak up but couldn’t find the strength just yet. Looking around, he saw that he had collapsed right by a neat stack of old boxes situated by the door. As Randagio looked around and grew used to this new smell, the rest of his senses started to return to at least some form of normalcy.  
Randagio was able to hone in on the sounds he had heard from outside the room. They were no longer muffled. With his senses back to normal, he could now clearly make out the voices of his fellow Bremen.  
“Oh yeah…that’s good,” echoed the voice of Asel. A muffled voice rang out in response which Randagio recognized as Cane’s.  
“Make sure he’s nice and lubed up, Cane,” ordered the surprisingly-sultry voice of Alector.  
Randagio was now even more confused. What in the name of Phandavale were these three up to? The cat looked around the side of the stack of boxes he had fallen behind and immediately froze again. This time, it was his sight that clogged up the rest of his senses.  
The room was illuminated in the warm light of a few candles. Several items were scattered about the room. These items included some other boxes, a couple piles of pillows, and some vials containing some sort of viscous and glittering liquid.  
The room was not as big as the outside living room but enough for there to be plenty of free room to move about. This especially helped Randagio in hiding him away from the spot his eyes were now glued upon.  
Alector, Cane, and Asel were in the center of the room. Their naked bodies were lovingly embraced by the surrounding candlelight. Their clothes lay scattered against the nearby wall, clearly taken off in a haste.  
Asel stood proud and tall. His legs spread apart and his outrageously erect penis protruding outwards. Even though his size was more so based on humans than those of feral donkeys, with even a foreskin to match the humans’ style, he was still a mighty specimen to observe. Muscles flexed under his shiny coat and his white mane swayed back and forth as his head moved ever so slightly in rhythm with his loud breathing.  
Behind Asel, Cane had his faced pressed deep into Asel’s anus. Like with Asel, his cock matched that of a human’s with foreskin. Though it was still a lovely member to watch twitch about. With every lick the dog seemed to make with his face buried deep between the donkey’s cheeks, his dick twitched eagerly in response. The dog’s tail wagged happily as he made sloppy work of the fleshy threshold.  
Finally, just a little off to the side, the naked Alector stood in his glory. His feathers shook and swayed as he fapped away at his own humanoid cock. The smallest of all of them, yet still a beautiful piece of meat nonetheless. His feathery hand made loving strokes along the shaft, pushing and pulling the foreskin back and forth as he watched his brothers work. His shark green eyes gleamed through the shadows of the room, honing in on the sexy act before him.  
Randagio couldn’t believe what he was seeing before him. He had seen his brothers naked countless times before while bathing, sure. But to see them like this was something else. So erect. So sensual. Enveloped in the dirtiest and most arousing of acts. The cat felt his own cock growing hard within his pants. He wished to run away. The head out of the room and try and forget everything he was witnessing. Yet, he also wished to stay. He had to know what was happening. Was this a secret? A spell? Some combination of the two? He had to find out what had overcome his brothers. Or…perhaps…he just wanted to see where this erotic scene would go from here.  
“Alright, Cane…ah…that’s enough for you for now,” Asel said suddenly.  
Cane removed his head from the donkey’s ass, wiping his mouth of saliva as he backed up. “Just a delicious as last time, brother,” Cane said with a playful smile.  
“Glad you like how I taste.” Asel’s smile grew even wider as he turned towards the fapping Alector. “I think it’s time you knew that taste as well, Chicken.”  
Alector rolled eyes and stopped fapping. “We’re already cutting to the animal nicknames, Donkey?” the chicken asked with a chuckle.  
Asel shrugged his shoulders. “I just go with the flow, Brother.”  
“Heh. Nothing wrong with that,” Alector stated as he made his way around the donkey and looked right at the lubricated anus before him. “I bet I can drill in there deeper than Cane.”  
“You can try!” Cane snapped back as he made his way around towards Asel’s front.  
Randagio’s peeping eyes widened as he watched Alector take hold of Asel’s butt cheeks and spread them open once again. A determined spark flashed in the chicken’s eyes before his slowly leaned his head forward and inserted his beak into the waiting anus.  
“Oh…fuck!” Asel proclaimed as the chicken beak went inside him. Randagio had to stop himself from gasping at the sight. Alector’s head proceeded to bob back and forth with the donkey’s full and muscular butt cheeks. Asel leaned his head upwards and let out several loud moans. “There we go. Just like that.”  
Randagio continued to watch as Cane approached Asel from the front and suddenly took hold of the donkey’s flaring cock. The shaking Asel gasped and looked down. “I believe it’s your turn to be pleasured by both of us, Asel,” Cane said as he licked his lips. “Afterwards you can say who’s able to work their mouth the best.” With that said, Cane opened his mouth and leaned forward onto the donkey’s dick.  
Asel’s head popped right into Cane’s hungry mouth like a thick piece of sausage. “Oh shit!” Asel exclaimed as Cane took more and more of his cock into his oral cavity.  
Alector suddenly pulled his mouth out of Asel’s butt. “Try not to be so loud! We don’t want Randagio hearing us!” the chicken ordered with saliva dripping from his degenerate beak. Randagio couldn’t help but blush and feel a little guilty upon hearing them refer to him.  
“Sorry, Alector,” the moaning Asel replied. “You’re both just…ah…so good!”  
Alector licked his lips and stepped away from Asel’s ass. He hastily walked around the donkey and towards Cane, who was now maxing thorough and loving work of the donkey’s penis. “To accept Cane’s challenge, I think it would be best for us to work together up here,” Alector stated as he situated himself in front of the donkey. “We’ll see whether it’s a chicken mouth or a dog mouth that can make you squirt, Brother.”  
The chicken began to fondle the donkey’s juicy balls. “Oh fuck,” Asel exclaimed softly as Cane and Alector proceeded to team up in pleasuring the donkey’s genitals.  
Cane brought his head back, allowing the slippery cock to fall away from him. Immediately, Alector sprang into action. The chicken and the dog proceeded to begin working their mouths up and down the lubricated shaft of Asel. With each touch of their tongues, the eager dick twitched ever more excitedly. The balls bounced softly as the two smaller brothers took turns caressing their hands along the dangling semen containers. Asel’s entire body seemed to freeze in place as Alector and Cane continued their licking and loving of the donkey’s member.  
“You’re getting warm, Brother,” Cane said among hot breaths before sucking on one of Asel’s testicles.  
“Getting ready to cum, donkey?” Alector teased as he trailed his tongue around the edges of Asel’s foreskin and up along his flaring cock head.  
Asel nodded vigorously. “Yeah…I’m…ah…I’m fucking getting there,” Asel replied through his quick and forcibly muffled moans.  
Alector and Cane each wrapped a hand around Asel’s shaft and proceeded to start quickly stroking in perfect sync. “Well don’t keep us waiting!” Cane begged through horny whimpers. “I want to taste your cum, Brother!”  
“Ah…oh shit.” Asel began to let out as his entire body tensed.  
“Give it to us,” Alector cooed softly before wrapping his entire mouth around the cock head, sucking madly around the edges of the foreskin.  
Asel reared his head back and shouted, “FUCK!”  
Alector’s entire body seemed to thrust back slightly as the donkey obviously shot a hot wad of cum straight into his mouth. Alector’s eyes rolled up into his head as he eagerly took in every drop Asel gave him. Asel stepped back a few steps, causing his cock to slide out of the chicken’s embracing beak.   
Randagio’s eyes widened even more as he watched the shower of hot white liquid gush out of Asel’s cock and splatter all over Alector’s and Cane’s shaking and waiting bodies. “Oh, Brother! Your seed is so warm!” Cane cried out as spray after spray splashed against his face and furry body.  
“It’s so fucking delicious,” Alector cooed as he opened his mouth to take in even more of the spraying semen.  
Randagio wasn’t sure how much time had truly passed by the time Asel’s cock had run out of semen to shoot. It had truly been a glorious show to witness. Randagio glanced down at the incredibly tall tent pitched in his pants. He had never been harder. This was so wrong. Everything about this was wrong. And, yet, he didn’t care.  
“Wow…that was…incredible,” Asel said between somewhat exhausted breaths.  
“You were quite pent up, Brother,” Alector stated as he licked the cum off his feathery hands and arms.  
“Sorry. We’ve been so busy recently. There hasn’t been any time to get away and give myself a release.”  
“You just gotta learn to be extra sneaky!” Cane said with a devious grin.  
“I’m guessing all your water breaks were really fap breaks?” Alector guessed. Cane’s blushing face all but answered the question. The chicken shrugged and turned his attention back to the still-erect donkey. “It looks like your friend still has some energy left, Brother.”  
Asel smiled and gave an almost cocky snicker in response. “That he does, Brother,” he replied with another hearty chuckle. “I believe I’m ready to go all night long.”  
“As am I!” Cane added in.  
“I’ll admit that I can keep going as well,” Alector concluded. “But we’re all going to be exhausted tomorrow. What will we tell Randagio?”  
Asel shrugged. “We can just say that we kept practicing well into the night. He might let us take tomorrow off,” the donkey surmised.  
“I hope.”  
Once again, Randagio couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt wash over him. He couldn’t help but feel a little angry too. Here his brothers were having secret sexual escapes in the dead of night all the while talking behind his back about finding ways to get out of practice. If it weren’t for the hard cock in his pants, he probably would have caught them right in the act then and there.  
“So, what should we do next?” asked an excited Cane as his tail wagged back and forth.  
Asel looked at Alector. “I’ve been wanting to give it another ago, Alector,” the donkey stated.  
“Give what a go?” the chicken asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Asel’s smile widened. “Having you ride my cock.”  
Alector’s eyes widened and an obvious gulp rang out. He wrapped his arms around his body and stepped back a bit. “I don’t know, Brother. Last time we tried it…things didn’t work out so well.”  
“True. But you’ve been practicing, Brother.”  
Alector looked back at Asel with even wider eyes. “What?!”  
Randagio’s anger had fallen away. This was getting even better.  
Asel pointed at Alector. “I’ll admit that I’ve spied on some of your private times every now and again. You’ve been wanting another go since we tried last time.”  
Alector gave a pouty pose, cum still dripping off his body. “You’ve become a spying pervert then, have you?”  
“You’re covered in my cum, Alector. You’re in no position to call anyone else a pervert,” Asel stated simply. The donkey smirked as he softly stroked his member. “Be honest, Brother.”  
Alector blushed a bit as he gave a reluctant sigh of defeat. “Fine,” he said as he shook some more of the cum off his body. “I guess we can-AH” Alector was suddenly cut off. Cane had snuck behind Alector and now had his sloppy canine face buried deep in the chicken’s rear.  
Asel gave a hearty laugh at the sight. “Ha! Excellent move there, Cane! I figured one of us would have to do that,” the donkey stated.  
“Well there’s certainly enough-AH-cum here to be a-OH-lubricant,” Alector stated amongst his reactionary squawks.  
Asel sat down on the floor with his legs spread open, still massaging his penis back into full form. “Are you a duck now, Brother?”  
Alector blushed an even deeper red and shook his head. “No I’m FUCKING not-AH OKAY THAT’S ENOUGH, CANE!”  
Cane removed his face from Alector’s ass and shook his body a little. “Yep. That’s a lubricated chicken butt right there!" the dog teased. Alector gave Cane a light push away from him before turning his attention to Asel.  
Asel gave a sultry smile and beckoned Alector over. “Come, Brother. Your throne awaits you,” he said seductively.  
Alector’s cock twitched a little as he made his way over to the donkey. He spread his legs apart as he walked above Asel’s legs until he was situated right above his now throbbing sausage. Alector gulped a little as he looked down at the member. Randagio himself couldn’t help but get nervous from his sideline view of the whole thing. Licking Asel’s cock and taking the head was one thing but riding him was a whole other beast. Randagio couldn’t look away. He had to see how Alector would be able to do it.  
The chicken took a deep breath and began to sink down towards the cock head. There was an audible squishing noise as the head made contact with the chicken’s butt cheeks. Alector moaned a little as he started to push down onto the cock.  
The chicken’s cheeks proceeded to be pushed aside, as if a sword was slowly piercing its way into the vulnerable chicken’s backside. “Fuck…that’s it…just like that,” Asel said as he took hold of Alector’s waist. Alector’s entire body trembled as the entire cock head disappeared into his anus.   
With Asel’s gentle guidance, the chicken continued his way down the shaft. “Have…have you grown, Asel?” asked the shaking Alector.  
“Hehe. I’m always growing, Brother,” Asel responded as he tightened his grip.  
The further down he went, the further Alector allowed himself to relax. The penis disappeared into the chicken gradually faster and faster. “AH!” Alector let out a loud gasp as he suddenly found himself finally coming to a rest at the hilt of the shaft.  
“Wow…you’ve made it, Alector!” Cane said with joy as he starting fapping away.  
Alector froze for a few seconds to breathe in and out as he got used to the new sensation. He placed his hands forward and rested them on Asel’s chest. “You…you’re so big, Asel,” he stated.  
“And you’re so warm, Alector,” Asel said back. “Are you ready for the real fun?”  
Alector’s cock twitched at the sound of that. The chicken gave a quick yet nervous nod. With help from Asel’s grip, Alector pushed himself back up the shaft before falling right back down. “AH!” Alector gasped loudly. He took another breath before pushing himself back up and falling back down. This quickly grew into their routine. Up, down, gasp, breath. Up, down, gasp, breath. With each routine, Alector was moving just a little bit faster. Asel was also starting to contribute, thrusting upwards as Alector came back down.  
“You’re doing amazing, Brother,” Asel said as he and Alector fell into a quicker rhythm.  
“As…ah…as are you…Brother,” Alector said back as he started to truly ride the throbbing cock within him. “I’m…I’m so full! I don’t think I could move without you, Brother!”  
“What are you talking about?” Asel suddenly presented his free hands to Alector. “You’re riding me all on your own now, Alector.”  
Alector’s eyes widened as he looked down. It was true. He was riding the donkey’s dick all on his own. No help. No outside forces. The combined force of his pushing legs and Asel’s thrusting were enough to keep him going. Alector pressed his hands against Asel’s chest and suddenly threw himself in a quicker cycle of riding. “Oh…fuck yes!” Alector cried out as his body moved up and down the donkey’s cock. Asel gave a similar yet silent exclamation as he allowed his upper half to fall back onto the floor.  
Randagio was completely transfixed by the powerful dance of Alector riding up and down Asel’s member. He instinctively brought his hand down towards his pants. Slipping it inside, he quickly found his way towards his own erection. This might be wrong. So very horribly wrong. But as he began stroking himself away, he really didn’t care all that much.  
As Alector continued to wildly ride Asel, Cane stopped fapping and made his way towards Asel’s head. “Asel?” he asked.  
Asel looked at the dog and smiled with his tongue hanging out. “Yes…ah…my brother?” he asked.  
Cane pointed down at his cock. “Licking you and Alector has gotten me really hard now…do you think…you could…help me with this?” he asked with a blush.  
Asel smiled. “Bring that package over here, Cane.” Cane wasted no time in placing himself above Asel’s face. Asel opened his mouth and extended his tongue towards the dog’s cock. Cane shivered as the tongue seemed to wrap around his shaft, instinctively pulling him in closer. Within seconds, Asel had lovingly taken Cane’s penis into his mouth.  
Randagio continued to feel himself slowly as the room became filled with the sounds of his fellow Bremen’s slapping balls and pleasurable moans. Cane took no time in bringing his thrusts up to a rapid pace, face-fucking the eager donkey with an unruly speed. Alector, meanwhile, he fallen into his own quickened pace of riding the donkey’s cock. The dick he had previously had terrible trouble with was now a slip and slide of painful pleasure. The chicken couldn’t help but sing out a melody of cries as his tongue flapped free and in rhythm with his motions.  
“Look at you, Brother,” Alector suddenly said amongst his loud moans and breathing. “You’re completely at our mercy!” Asel could only moan in response as his maw was barraged with dog dick.  
“Yeah! You’re such an expert at giving and taking!” Cane added on as his tongue danced around freely.  
Alector suddenly stopped for a moment. “How do you like this, donkey?” Alector reared his head up as he appeared to clench. Asel let out a loud yet muffled groan. It was wimpy and begging enough to even make Randagio’s lonely cock twitch within his stroking hand. Alector chuckled and licked the edges of his own salty beak. “Yeah…I thought you would.” Alector began to ride the shaft once again, this time even faster and seemingly able to clench down at parts of his ascents and descents. “Your most precious instrument at my mercy, donkey slut. And you love that, don’t you?” Asel gave out several more moans in response to Alector’s teasing.  
“Big talk coming from you, Brother,” Cane suddenly teased as he continued to rut Asel’s maw. “You’re the one riding Asel like a girl!”  
“Shut your trap, dog!” Alector sped up his riding of the cock. “I’m still the one on top!”  
Asel suddenly pressed his hands up against Cane and pushed the dog’s dick out of his mouth. “What are you doing, Asel?” Cane asked through horny whimpers. “I’m so close!”  
Asel chuckled and licked his lips. “I can tell,” the donkey replied. “And while I would love to taste your seed, you’re going to need to fuck that chicken’s mouth if you wish to finish.”  
“What?!” Alector snapped back. He seemed to want to stop but was now too far into his rhythmic riding to break the routine again.  
Cane smiled devilishly down at Asel. He stood back up and turned around to face the riding chicken. “Asel is the Big Brother right now, Alector. We have to do what he says,” the dog teased as he approached Alector.  
Alector seemed like he was about to protest when Cane suddenly grabbed his head. Alector had no time to react before the dog’s needy dick was thrust into his mouth. Alector let out a surprised cry of protest as now both of his ends were filled with dick. His arms flailed weakly for a few seconds until his obviously succumbed to the overwhelming sensations of the sitting spit-roast.  
Randagio could see Alector’s eyes rolling up in his head. This was so hot, seeing the chicken being double-teamed. He couldn’t help but increase the rate of his own stroking. Silent breaths started to escape him. Thankfully, even if he did make a small sound at some point, he was sure that the others wouldn’t be able to hear him over their own sounds of lovemaking.  
“Ah! I’m so close!” Cane announced as Alector started to bob his head along the dog’s dick about as quickly as he rode the donkey’s meat.  
“Ah…as am I, Brothers,” Asel let out as he laid his head back onto the floor. “Your ass is so amazing, Alector. So tight. So wet. So…ah…ready for my cum!”  
Cane smiled at the violated chicken before him. “Are you ready for us to cum, Alector?”  
Alector could only let out muffle moans through his penetrated maw in response to his brothers’ announcements.  
“Shit…here it comes!” Asel announced as his entire body started to tremble.  
“Me too! Me too!” Cane added as his own body shook.  
“Fuck!”  
“Ah!”  
“ALECTOR!” Asel and Cane shouted in unison as they reached a simultaneous climax.  
Alector froze in place and moaned as visible explosions of cum cascaded into his orifices. Waterfalls of seed poured out the edges of his mouth and anus as both inserted dicks continued to throb and twitch with the vibrations of orgasm. Alector’s own dick twitched and reacted wildly, yet it was clearly not far along enough to join the other two in their blissful ejaculations.  
Randagio, meanwhile, came hard inside his pants. The sight of his brothers filling up Alector was enough to make his whole body tremble. As the waves of pleasure washed over him, the cat couldn’t help but feel even more dirty and guilty about his spying on his brothers’ private moment. As soon as his orgasm had finished, he slowly pulled off his cum-laden pants and placed them aside. He would definitely have to rush out and clean them when he was done here. He hoped to find the strength to leave soon, yet he could sense that the escapades before him were not yet done.  
Cane stepped back, his dick slipping out of Alector’s maw as he moved. He tumbled back and onto the floor next to the deeply-breathing Asel. Alector remained frozen for some time, simply sitting on the donkey’s erect cock and doggy semen dripped from his mouth. “Wow…just…just wow,” Alector managed to say before regaining strength in his legs. He slowly started to rise up Asel’s cock one last time. Eventually, the donkey’s member plopped out the chicken’s anus with an audible pop. More streams of cum dripped out of the chicken’s backside as he stepped aside to regain his senses. “You two…cum a lot.”  
“I guess even with fapping…I still have a lot to give. Hehe,” Cane said with a smirk.  
Alector shook his body off some more and placed his hands on his hips. “Oh, so you’re a funny dog now?” Cane shrugged his shoulders and Alector groaned. Just then, a devious smile appeared on the chicken’s cum-splattered face. “Well I hope you have more to give, dog, because there’s still more to come.”  
Cane sat up with a perplexed look on his face. “What?”  
Alector rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean! You both double-teamed me. That makes me the Big Brothers now!”  
Cane’s eyes widened a bit as the realization of the new situation sunk in. “Oh…right.”  
“Yes. That’s right. And I know exactly what I want! Hehe!” Alector pointed at Cane. “Get your ass over here now, dog!”  
Cane gulped and turned to Asel. “Hey, you know the rules, Brother,” Asel said with a shrug.  
Cane stood up and slowly walked over to the now domineering Alector. “What…what do you want me to do, Brother?” Cane asked nervously.  
“Don’t be so scared, Brother,” Alector said with a wide smile as he wiped some more of Cane’s cum off his maw. “We’re about to have some fun! I want you…to act like a feral dog!”  
Cane’s ears twitched slightly in reaction. “What?”  
“You heard me! I want you sitting and barking like a feral dog!”  
“Really, Brother? But that…that’s so degrading!”  
“So is being double teamed! Suck it up. I’m the Big Brother right now and you know the rules, dog! Now sit!” Alector ordered. Cane had no choice but to relent. The cum-splattered dog slowly sat down on the floor like a feral dog, hind legs and haunches on the floor and spread open with his hands on the floor between them. “Bring those hands up for me. Like you’re begging.” Cane did as he was told, raising his arms up and angling them until they were in a begging pose. “Now bark for me.”  
“Bark,” Cane let out awkwardly.  
“Come on! Put more enthusiasm into this, Brother!”  
“Bark! Bark!”  
“A little more!”  
“Bark! BARK! BARK!”  
“Ha! There we go! There’s the little doggy bitch! Now keep that up!”  
“BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!” Cane continued to make barking noises for the amusement of Alector. Even Asel and the spying Randagio got some amusement out of the whole scene before them.  
“Yeah! Now…just keep doing that!” Alector ordered before walking up to the sitting and barking Cane. Alector suddenly reached one of his chicken feet forward and wrapped it around Cane’s twitching and bouncing cock. Cane gave an instinctual dog whimper in reaction to the foot clutching onto his member. “I didn’t say stop! Keep barking, dog!”  
“BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!” Cane had no choice but to continue barking. Alector smiled darkly as he began to stroke his foot along Cane’s erecting shaft. Cane’s barks slowly became more needy and horny. They were almost starting to sound like the genuine, needy barks of a feral dog.  
“That’s right…you like being a doggy bitch, don’t you?” Alector asked.  
“Bark! BARK! Ah! Ah!”  
“Keep that barking up, dog! Dogs don’t moan.”  
“BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!”  
“Yeah…that’s it. That’s a good boy. You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”  
Cane nodded his head vigorously. Alector simultaneously sped up the pace of his footjob. “BARK! BARK! BARK!”  
“You’re just a good doggy boy who loves begging for cock, aren’t you?”  
“BARK! BARK!”  
“I bet you’ve wanted this from the start! You just want to be a good boy for all of us!” Alector brought his foot-fapping speeds up to eye-opening levels. The chicken’s foot was almost a blur as it worked the begging dog’s member. “I bet you’ve dreamt of us all treating you like this. Asel. Me. Heh. Maybe even Randagio.”  
Randagio shivered again upon hearing his name. This still felt so wrong, hiding away and watching the secret lives of his brothers unfold. Should he reveal himself?  
“Heh. I know Cane’s been wanting this from you, Alector,” Asel suddenly teased.  
Alector brought his footjob to a sudden halt, leaving the begging Cane caught with an even more needy look on his face. The chicken turned back to face the donkey with a determined gleam in his eyes. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, donkey!”  
“Oh boy,” Asel sighed as Alector released Cane’s cock from his foot’s grasp.  
Alector twirled one of his feather fingers. “Turn around. On your hands and knees!”  
Asel smirked and nodded his head. “As you wish, Brother.” The donkey did as the chicken commanded. Alector licked his lips as he found himself staring back into the lubricated abyss of Asel’s ass. However, the chicken quickly noticed that Asel’s butt was raised a bit too high for even his own erect member to reach from where he was standing. Asel let out a mighty laugh. “Ha! Am I a bit too tall for you, Brother?”  
“Shut up!” Alector snapped. Alector quickly looked around the room and his eyes fell on the stack of boxes by the door.  
Randagio’s heart stopped and he slipped back behind the stack as Alector approached. He placed his musky hand over his mouth as Alector took hold of one of the top boxes. Relief overcame him as the chicken failed to notice him and quickly returned to the center of the room where the action was taking place. Randagio peeked back around the edge of the boxes to further witness the show.  
Alector placed the box between Asel’s spread legs and quickly jumped on top of it. The box was able to hold his weight, thankfully enough. “Not too tall anymore, Asel!” Alector said with a laugh. Asel let out a gasp as Alector suddenly took hold of his butt cheeks and spread them wide open.   
“Take it easy there!” Asel said with a chuckle.  
“Heh. We both know that you neither need nor want me to get easy on you,” Alector stated. With that said, Alector leaned forward and plunged his dick into Asel’s ass.  
“Oh my!” Asel let out a great huff as the chicken’s flesh sword pierced into his being.  
“Fuck yeah! That’s it!” Alector started to cry out as he jumped right into viciously rutting Asel’s anus. The donkey’s entire body lurched back and forth as Alector’s dick pummeled him. Alector brought a hand up and slapped the donkey’s ass, ringing out an audible clapping sound that reverberated off the walls of the room. “Yeah! Take it, you donkey slut! How’s it feel being dominated by a smaller male?!”  
“Ah. Ah. Not-AH-as bad-AH-and you-AH, AH-would think!”  
Randagio actually found himself becoming quite impressed by Alector’s domination of Asel. The chicken may have the smallest penis of the group but he had a power and thickness that could bring even the large Asel to his knees. Quite literally, in this case.  
As Alector made quick work pounding away at the donkey’s ass, he quickly took notice of the slowly approaching and terribly erect Cane. A desperately horny look was etched onto his face. “Do you want to cum again, doggy?” Alector teased. Cane nodded fervently. “No. I don’t believe you. Beg for it. Get in front of this donkey bitch and beg for it!” Cane quickly did as he was told, running around towards the front of Asel and laying down in front of him. “Hold those legs up! Present that ass to this ass!” Once again, Cane did as he was told. He lifted his legs up and presented his eager taint and anus to the fucked donkey. Asel could only smile hungrily at the feast before him. “Rim that ass, bitch!” Alector slapped Asel’s cheeks once again. Asel gave a hearty grunt before leaning his head down and connecting his sloppy lips with the dog’s awaiting anus.  
“Oh! Oh my! Bark! BARK!” Cane let out as the donkey started to make sloppy work of his butt. His dick continued to twitch and throb with each motion of the equine’s tongue.  
“Do you want the donkey to make you cum, doggy?” Alector continued to tease.  
Cane nodded his head. “Yes! Please! Please make me cum, Asel!”  
“Okay, I think that’s enough rimming.”  
Asel separated his mouth from the anus and turned his focus on Cane’s erect dick. “Damn. You’re really hard, Cane,” he said. “You must really like being treated like a slut by Alector.”  
Cane blushed. “Shut up! I do not!” the dog protested.  
Asel raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?” He prodded Cane’s dick and the dog let out a submissive whimper. “Tell the truth or I’m not helping you cum.”  
Cane’s eyes widened in fear. “Okay! Okay! I admit it! I like being a slut! I love being your slut! I love doing this with you guys! Just please make me cum, Asel!”  
Asel looked back at Alector with a smirk and Alector nodded back with his own smile. “Good enough for me.” Asel leaned his head down and took the dog’s cock into his mouth.  
Cane’s eyes rolled up into his head as he allowed himself to rest back on the floor. “Oh…yeah…your moth…Asel…so amazing!”  
Randagio couldn’t help but start fapping himself off again at the sight of Alector and Cane double-teaming Asel. The chicken continued to make rough and rapid work of the donkey’s behind while the donkey lovingly and sloppily sucked off the dog’s eager cock. The sounds of slapping balls, horny jeers, and exhaustive grunts filled the air along with the overpowering scent of musk.  
“Fuck…getting close,” Alector stated as he slapped Asel’s ass several more time. Asel grunted in response.  
“I…so am I!” Cane announced through his own blissful stupor. Asel sucked off Cane with an even harder vigor. No part of the dog’s bone was safe from the equine’s maw.  
“Gonna fill this ass with some cream! Get…fucking…ready!” Alector’s tongue hung out of his mouth as he gave a few final last thrusts into Asel.  
“AH! It’s coming!” Cane grabbed the sides of Asel’s face and pulled him hard into his groin.  
“ASEL!” Alector and Cane cried out in unison as they simultaneously came deep into the donkey’s abused orifices. Just like with Alector before, streams of white liquid love seemed out of the edges of Asel’s mouth and anus as the chicken and dog made quick and creamy work of the fleshy caverns. Asel could only let out submissive moans as he let the two small creatures send floods of cum into him. His own cock twitched back to life, eager for action yet still not far along enough to join the others in orgasmic relief.  
Randagio had returned to lovingly stroking off himself at the sight of the second double-team. Asel removed his mouth from Cane’s dick, letting globs of saliva and semen to drip down onto the slutty dog’s belly. Alector, meanwhile, gave the donkey’s ass one last slap of approval before stepping away from the ass himself and tumbling back off the box.  
Asel slowly stood up and gave a big stretch, Alector’s cum streaming down his inner thighs as he moved. “I love how much we all still have to give to each other,” Asel said with a hearty laugh before wiping Cane’s cum off his maw. “Alright, brothers, ready for another round?”  
Alector and Cane suddenly stood up. “I…uh…I don’t think so,” Alector said nervously.  
“Same. I think I’ve cum everything out of me,” Cane added on.  
Asel gave another hearty laugh before suddenly grabbing both Cane and Alector and sitting them down in front of him. “Come on, boys. We all know that isn’t true,” he said before he sat down in front of them. He reached his hands forward and began to fap both of them off. The chicken and the dog let out simultaneous groans as their dicks immediately started to rise up again. “Heh. I was right. You’ve both started to get addicted to this. Like me, I suppose. It’s terrible, I guess. Sometimes I just want to get through our practice days just to get to moments like these.” Asel gave a sigh as he continued fapping his brothers away. “Is it terrible that I wish Randagio would join us?”  
Randagio froze again upon the most recent mention of his name. “I don’t know. I’m not sure what he would think of all of this,” Alector answered.  
“Same. I…I admit that it would be nice…but I just don’t know,” Cane added.  
Asel stopped his dual fapping and brought his brothers into a new hug. “It’s alright, Brothers. Let us not worry about this now,” he said before breaking the hug. He spread his legs out in front of the two and presented his outrageously erect cock. “I’m the Big Brother now so I decide how we end this night.” He pointed at Cane. “You ride me.” He pointed at Alector. “And you ride Cane.” Alector and Cane looked at each other and then back at Asel. Asel gave a warm yet sultry smile. “Sound good?”  
Alector and Cane gave similar smiles. No further convincing was needed. Cane stepped forward first, turning around and aiming his doggy butt right for Asel’s throbbing member. “Ah!” Cane let out a soft, horny whimper as he pressed his anus down on the donkey’s cock head. Being bigger in size that Alector, Cane was able to let the cock slip into him a lot easier. His lubricated anus welcomed Asel in like an inviting love tunnel. Within seconds, Cane had sunk all the way to Asel’s hilt. Cane’s dick erected harder than it had all throughout the night.  
Alector quickly seized this opportunity. He turned himself around and aimed his extremely lubricated butt towards the dog’s bone. “Ah! Fuck,” Alector let out as he sat down on Cane’s penis. Compared to Asel, sliding down Cane was a cakewalk. But, still, the dog did not fail is making the chicken feel full, loved, and spread apart. It took Alector even less time to slide down to the hilt of his penetrator.  
“There. Here we all are. Together,” Asel said before kissing Cane on the back of the neck. The three wasted no further time in breaking into a new rhythm of thrusting into each other.  
“Oh! Oh! Oh fuck!” Alector and Cane cried out in unison as they felt their respective asses get split apart. Asel didn’t need to let out any audible words. His deep growls and loud breaths were enough to get his message of enjoyment across. Randagio couldn’t help but return to his fapping, stroking away at his painfully throbbing shaft as he watched his brothers love each other in his absence.  
Asel reached forward onto Cane’s waist and Alector reached backwards onto Cane’s waist. Asel and Alector let their hands overlap on Cane’s side while Cane reached down and took hold of them both. It was a truly loving threesome. Three brothers locked into a sultry dance of pleasure and vulnerability. Meanwhile, the increasingly lonely Randagio masturbated away in his secret spy corner. He could only watch the love of his degenerate brothers manifest in their orgasmic cries and synced movements while his own sole warmth rose up within him.  
“I’m gonna cum!” Asel announced. The other brothers’ cries were more than enough of a sign that they were close as well. Randagio clutched that ground as his own orgasm rushed towards him.  
“FUCK!” cried Alector, Cane, and Asel in unison as their respective orgasms lined up.  
“Fuck,” Randagio said under his breath as he let loose another load of cum onto the floor. Asel filled up Cane, Cane filled up Alector, and Alector shot forth his hands-free orgasm into the air and onto the floor in front of them. Randagio’s orgasm quickly finished before the others’. He gave one long look at his breathing, loving brothers before grabbing the cum-stained pants he had tossed aside and sneaking back through the door. The next day would be very awkward…


End file.
